Not Everybody's What They Seem To Be
by Ebony Laksha
Summary: SLASH! AU OOTP sucks & never happened. Rape OOC characters Post-Voldie,HP/SB,HP/SSWhat happens when Draco and Severus find out about Harry's relationship with his godfather?
1. Chapter 1 A New Home and New Friends

**Not Everybody's What They Seem To Be**

**Written by Emilea Wendelin Clark **

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter nervously stepped off of the Hogwarts Express.  It was the summer of his sixth year. Voldemort had finally been beaten, and Sirius had been set free by the capture of Pettigrew.  Now, he had the chance to escape the Dursleys' beatings and rapes. Not without cost though. Ron and Hermione had both died, sacrificing their lives to save him from Death Eaters and Voldemort.  Sirius was the only one, beside Snape with them that survived.

~~~Flashback~~~

_The two men and three boys and a girl  snuck up behind Voldemort with almost no sounds. The air was thick with smoke and flashing green. The potion master handed Harry the potion, which would destroy Voldemort from his soul to his physical being.  He felt his godfather, in his dog form, nuzzle his hand in encouragement. He looked to his best friends, tears stinging his emerald eyes. This was the time, while the Dark Lord was distracted. _

_He slinked like a cat towards the maggot like man. Unfortunately, Voldemort's head Death Eater had sensed him and turned around. _

_"Avada Ked-" Lucius Malfoy flew off of his feet, as his own son stupefied him with a Dark Spell. _

_Harry, wasting no time, poured the potion over the shocked head of Tom Riddle, and muttered the incantation. "Tandum Mortuu." In English, it meant the ultimate death. That's exactly what it did. It killed the Dark Lord for good.  _

_He turned to look to his friends for joy, but was met with lifeless eyes of Hermione and Ron. Draco was only unconscious. Snape fended off the rest of the offending Death Eaters, as Sirius transformed back into a human and caught Harry, as he collapsed from exhaustion, and passed into blissful darkness.~~~_

Now, he was going to stay with Sirius at his small cottage to escape the pain of the wizarding and Muggle world. It calmed him to know he had that kind of haven. He scanned the crowd of people for that familiar smiling face. 

"Harry?" Draco walked up beside him. Ever since he betrayed his father, the two boys had become very close. They were the best of friends. "Are you okay?" He was worried about the boy's welfare.  It looked as though the Gryffindor hadn't slept in ages.

"I'm fine. Thanks. Are you ready?" The Boy-Who-Lived gave a small smile to the blonde.  He was glad that the Slytherin was going to stay with him at his godfather's. Snape had been asked to make several potions for the Ministry and didn't want to leave Draco to his own devices for such long periods of time, because his godson had a history of cutting. 

Said Slytherin nodded and pointed to a man in the crowd. "Isn't that your uncle?" He noticed his friend tremble, as the fat man walked up to them. 

Harry waited for the wrath of the muggle he could see burning in his uncle's eyes. "Why are you here?" He also glared into the watery blue eyes. "I told you I wasn't coming back." He sighed in relief when he saw the steel blue eyes of his godfather, who had walked up beside them.

"Problem, Dursley? I believe he did inform you of his new living arrangements." Sirius put a hand on both of the teens' shoulders and steered them away to a secluded corner of the station. "Okay, Harry?" 

Harry just nodded and took Draco's hand for encouragement, never noticing the flash of jealousy in his godfather's eyes. But, Draco did.  It made him feel uncomfortable around the animagus. He watched as the ex-convict forced a smile and held out a pen. It was a portkey to the shack. 

            The Boy-Who-Lived felt weak at the use of the magical object, but had already gotten over passing out every time he thought about using one.  He smiled as they walked in the doorway. He finally had a home to go to now. A real home.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 An Odd Godfather and a Good Fr...

**Chapter 2**

"Here is your room, Harry," Sirius had ended the tour of the small house for the boys. With his godson there, it felt more like home. Almost as though James were there again.

"It's great. Thank you so much, Sirius," The sixteen year old hugged him. The warm body against his left him breathless. Yes, it was James. His old lover had come back to him through Harry. 

They released their hold, and Sirius led the two boys to the small kitchen. "What do you want to eat for dinner?" He watched them look at each other and smirk.

"Lasagne," both of them replied at the same time.

Sirius felt his stomach twist in anger. That was only his and James' trait. Malfoy wasn't supposed to know what James was thinking.

He gave an ill-formed smile. "Sounds good. I think I've got the stuff for it. What do you want to do for the summer?" He reached into the refrigerator for the cheese.

Harry and Draco named off several ideas. "I go to Hogwarts every weekend with Uncle Sev. That way you two can have some time with each other." He smiled at Harry. He knew his friend wanted to get to know his new godfather better.

"Thanks, Dra," Harry felt happier than he had ever been.

***

Harry moaned in his sleep. It didn't sound like it was a nightmare, but Sirius could still hear the arousing noises made in the next bedroom. It must have been quite an erotic dream by the number of times James gasped.

Suddenly, Sirius stiffened as he heard a name called out into the night. His rage almost boiled over. James had called out the greasy git's, Snape, name.  He would show his best friend who was better than the potions obsessed freak when Malfoy wasn't around. It was only four more days away.

***

The next day, Draco smiled when he saw his sleepy eyed friend come into the kitchen. 

The blonde had heard Harry's sleep talk before, when they had to go into hiding together. It amused him to no end that his brother-like friend had fallen for his godfather.

Harry glared as Draco smirked at him. He knew he heard. His dreams about Severus were becoming more and more graphic. He blushed when he thought of that long pink tongue licking his tight ring of muscle, fucking him shallowly.

"Shut up, prat." Harry swatted at him, but missed. "It's not my fault you have a drop dead gorgeous godfather" He grinned at the Slytherin's raised eyebrow.

"You ought to tell him," Draco didn't let the Gryffindor know that Severus had also been heard calling out the Boy-Who-Lived's name in his sleep. 

Harry just snorted and looked up. "Hey, Sirius," he grinned. 'He must not be a morning person.' Harry thought as Sirius just grunted. He looked to Draco, who just shrugged in confusion.

"I thought we could go see a movie," his godfather finally spoke up after getting a cup of coffee.

The raven haired boy smiled and looked to the blonde, "What movie?"

They looked towards Sirius, who smirked, "How about Scream?"

Harry shrugged and Draco raised an eyebrow. His best friend's godfather should realize the shock of the killings in the movie would be on the other boy. But Harry seemed to be happy with the choice, so he went along with it very reluctantly.

***

Harry came out of the theatre in tears. He knew there were people, muggles and wizards alike, who would kill for revenge.

Sirius knelt beside him and pulled his godson close. "I'm so sorry, love," He whispered comforting words into the younger wizard's ear, forgetting Draco was there.

The blonde noticed the satisfied look on the man's face. It startled him and he knew he had to write to his own godfather when they got back to the house.

"Are you okay, now J-Harry?" Sirius slipped up, but Harry didn't catch it. Draco however, did. 

"Maybe we should go home. He might feel better after a nap." Draco winced at the glare sent from the animagus, but was grateful for Harry's relieved look and nod.

"I would feel better after some rest." Harry gave a small smile to his godfather, who petted his small head, as though he were a puppy.

Sirius nodded and they left the theatre. 

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Seperation of the Good and the...

**Chapter 3**

Draco sat in his room reading the third book of The Lord of the Rings series. Harry had been asleep for an hour and he needed to be woken up or he would keep the Slytherin awake all night. Carefully, he walked out of the room to find Sirius going into the adjoining room. 

Curiously, he peeked through the halfway shut door. Sirius was just looking at Harry. The older wizard knelt next to the bed and placed little kisses all over the raven haired boy's face. 

"Sev?" Harry called out in his dream. Draco was about to giggle, until he saw the rage settle on the ex-convict's face. 

"James, get up." Sirius shook a shoulder. He glared at the awakening boy, but slowly it faded as Harry mewled in protest. He always did that in sleep or sex.

Draco was kind of scared. In his concern for Harry, he had forgotten to write to his godfather. Quickly, but quietly, he walked into his bedroom and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

~Dear Uncle Sev,

I have a problem. Sirius is acting awfully strange around Harry. I would say around both, Harry and I, but he's never been with me in the same room alone. It's kind of weird. He always gets a glint in his eye, and he took us to see the movie, Scream. I think he realized the effect it would have on Harry. I need your advice. 

Love,

Draco

P.S. Isn't Harry's father named James?

P.P.S. What time are you picking me up Friday?~

Now, all he had to do was wait for his godfather's answer. 

***

Severus was working on a potion when Draco's large eagle owl, Legolas, flew into his office and dropped a letter on his desk for him. It was strange that his godson was writing him after only being gone for two days.  Something must have happened. He abandoned the sleeping draft for Poppy immediately opened the letter.

He scanned the contents and bit his bottom lip. It didn't sound good, but it didn't sound bad either. Why on Earth did he want to know Harry's father's name, and why didn't he ask the Gryffindor himself?

Slowly, he replied to his godson. He didn't want to say anything too judgemental without all of the facts. 

After he sent it off, he cleaned out the ruined potion and began to work on another. Something was nagging at his conscience, but he couldn't figure out what it was. 

***

The blonde was in the living room playing a game of wizard's chess with Harry and winning spectacularly when Legolas showed with the reply from his godfather. 

Draco waited for the owl to drop the letter in his lap. "I wrote Uncle Sev to find out what time he was going to pick me up Friday, so I could be ready." He smiled to his friend and read the letter.

~Draco,

You're an odd one of sorts. I hate Black and never would have sent you there if you had felt uncomfortable. If you still feel that way Friday, then you don't have to go back. 

However, I think he has problems from Azkaban, so don't be too biased even if he is a smelly canine. I don't think this letter is too judgemental. 

I will be coming to get you around 11:30. In accordance to your other postscript, his father's name was James, why?

Severus~

Draco snorted. Too judgemental? Now, that was funny. Then, he realized that Sirius had called Harry, James. He knew better now, than to leave the two alone together. Who knows what Sirius might do? 

***

The next few days went by quickly. They had gone to the park for a picnic. Draco was reading again, when a mud fight between the two had broken out. Needless to say, Draco had joined in. It was rather tiring, so they packed up and left. 

They went out to eat that night, and Draco noticed the same glint in Harry's godfather's eyes when Harry sat beside the Slytherin.

The rest of the time, they sat around the house and talked or went to Diagon Alley shopping. Sirius had paid for a whole new wardrobe for Harry. Draco was thankful, because the rags his friend had made him look like he was ten. 

Now, they were sitting on the front porch, waiting for Severus. When the potion's master had arrived, the two older men were glaring, while the two younger men were looking awkward. 

"You'd better stay out of trouble," Harry smirked at Draco. "You can't pull any pranks without me." He smiled and gave the blonde a hug.

Draco didn't blush but hugged him back. Harry was a very emotional. He always had been since the last battle. He watched his godfather study Sirius. It was clear by the confusion he had on his face, that he wasn't sure about leaving his student with Black. Even if it was for only a weekend. 

"You too," Draco and Severus put the small bag in the carriage and they left, but not before the professor commented.

"If you need anything, we'll be at the school. Anything at all." Severus looked directly at the emerald eyed man. 

Sirius stood behind him and put his hands on Harry's shoulders and answered. "We have everything we need right here, thanks." He gently led Harry inside, as the carriage pulled away.

**End of Chapter 3**

**This is longer than both of the other chapters. Warning, the next chapter contains rape. Depending on where you're at, it could be graphic or not. Thank you for all of your reviews. They're really encouraging. **


	4. Chapter 4 Take What Life Gives You and S...

**Thank you for all of the reviews. They are loved. I changed my mind. I didn't do hard core rape. I was in a good mood. However, there is rape. Please, no flames. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry flopped on the large maroon couch in the small, cluttered living room and looked into the fire. Sirius always had one going. It made the house feel cosier. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he dozed off to sleep, never noticing his godfather in the doorway. 

When he woke up, he found that he could barely move his head without his neck hurting painfully. 

"Don't move," Sirius called from behind him. "You shouldn't sleep in such positions. You'll keep getting cricks in your neck." He scolded the sixteen year old. He gently turned Harry to the side, and sat behind him, careful not to jolt the Golden Boy's body. Carefully, Sirius rubbed small circles on the smooth, pale skin, applying small amounts of pressure.

The two sat there, while Sirius massaged the tender spots. "God, Siri. You have incredible hands." Harry complimented him. His chin was leaning against his chest, and his voice came out in a great purr of sorts. 

Sirius smiled, but asked what had been on his mind. "So, how long have you liked Snape?" He gave an involuntary shudder.

The raven haired boy gasped and blushed. "How-when...I mean....Oh Merlin," Harry looked at his hands. "For a year now." 

"What?!" Sirius roared. How could James not tell him. "You could have told me and at least have let me done something about it."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. No one can, not even Dra." He was shocked when Sirius jerked him around. "What did I do?"

"You little tramp. You're suppose to be with me." A predatory glare silenced the Boy-Who-Lived's next question. "Why couldn't you come to me, James?" 

For the second time, Harry gasped. 

***

Draco sat in his godfather's rooms quietly staring at the floor. "The wood work can't be that interesting. What's the matter?" Severus watched the blonde worriedly.

The Slytherin heaved a sigh. "I don't know. I feel bad leaving Harry there alone. It doesn't feel right." 

The Potion's Master studied his actions and went to sit on the black leather couch. "Draco, why did you ask about Harry's father?"

"I...Sirius...,"He took a breath and explained what happened. "He even called him that when Harry was sleeping. It's messed up."

Severus stared in horror. "I knew no one came out of Azkaban as sane as Black. Damn him. Come, Draco. We might be too late." 

The blonde followed his godfather out the door, realizing something was terribly wrong.

***

Harry waited in terror as he was forcefully thrust to the couch. "Sirius, I'm not my dad. I'm Harry, your godson?" He pleaded with the older and stronger man.

"NO!" Steel blue eyes flashed violently. "You're mine. You promised me. Don't you remember?" 

Harry knew that if he fought it would only get worse, but he couldn't just let it happen. "Sirius, don't. Please. I'm begging you."

Lust shone in the other's eyes. Okay, obviously begging wasn't such a good thing. "You always were the masochist." A smirked graced the older wizard's lips. 

A tear ran down Harry's face, as he felt his pants being ripped at the buttons and torn off. Boxers followed, and he was left exposed and vulnerable to the one of the three people he thought he could trust. A cry tore from his wind chapped lips as Sirius gave a single thrust into him. He blinked and could see his uncle laughing hysterically. Then, he'd see Sirius's face in ecstasy. Soon, he couldn't tell the difference. 

He stopped struggling and drifted off in his mind. Slowly, he lost all thought, except for one thing. There's no one he could trust. He was all alone in black. Pure blissful darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Giving Guilt Trips is Fun, Rec...

**Chapter 5**

Severus was worried. He was more petrified than anything. Black probably had no idea that what he was doing was hurting Harry. So, the potion's master didn't even go to the headmaster. He went straight to the small shack outside of Hogsmeade. 

"Uncle Sev, he's going to be okay, right?" Draco was halfway hysterical, but hid it well. He knew something was terrible, if his godfather wasn't talking, much less looking at him. Something had to be upsetting him.

"I hope so, love." He mentally urged the carriage faster. Damn Sirius for his wards. Apparating would have been much faster. He jumped out of the moving carriage as soon as it reached the house, Draco right behind him. 

"Harry, are you there?" Severus pounded on the door. When nobody answered, the knot in his stomach twisted and he pulled out his wand. "Black, let me in." 

He held his ear up to the crack in the door and heard muffled protests. He stood away from the door and pointed his wand. With a loud crack and bang, it flew inwards, and the two Slytherins rushed forward. Draco led the way to where the noises were being made.

What they found startled Draco to the point of tears and Severus to the point of a killing rage. "FERULA!" the professor yelled at the ex-convict, who was pounding into the limp teenage body.

Draco turned his head and fell to the ground, as he threw up. His best friend was just raped by his own godfather. Severus, however, put away his wand and slowly walked towards the Boy-Who-Lived. He noticed a blanket slung over the arm of the couch and picked it up. 

Gently, and almost lovingly, he wrapped the fragile frame with it. Two lifeless eyes stared into space, only his sub conscience realizing what was going on.

"Is he...de...," Draco was broken off by a sob.

"No, love. He's just in shock. Catatonic, I believe. Come on. We'll leave him here for St. Mungo's." Severus nodded towards the struggling captive.

They made their way to Hogwarts in silence, the thickness being broken only by the sobs which Draco choked on. He was so tired of being strong, and now he had to be.

When they walked into the school, blue twinkling eyes met them with surprise. "Severus what on earth is happening?" The headmaster stared at the bundle wrapped in his arms.

The potion's master sneered. It had been the headmaster that had reassured him everything would be fine.  "You bastard." It was a good thing he was holding the younger wizard close, or he would have killed the old man with his bare hands. "This is your Golden Boy, who is under my care now." Snape snarled. "Your favourite pet, Black isn't as sane as we thought. Have you heard of the fact that Azkaban makes people crazy?" He walked into the Infirmary with a confused headmaster and no longer sobbing Draco behind him.

Dead green eyes stared at the ceiling as he was set down on a bed. "Albus, he was James to Sirius."

Blue eyes widened at the statement. "But he and James were lo...Oh dear God, what did I do?" The only twinkle that was there now was that of tears.

"Yes, what did you do?" Severus hissed. "He's in my care now. Not yours. What you say has no more baring now." He conjured up a large arm chair and pulled his godson onto his lap, rocking him back and forth, all the while ignoring the headmaster. 

**So, what do you think now? Please don't kill me. I tried not to leave too much out. I got two chapters out and now I'm going to bed. Love ya'll. (dunno why I just said that, but in a weird way I do.) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Awakening

****

Chapter 6

Draco woke on an unfamiliar bed, staring at a white ceiling. The smell of healing potions, blood, and sex assaulted his senses. His vision slowly came into focus. Why did his eyes hurt? Gazing around the Infirmary, the swollen silver orbs fell upon the prostate form of his friend. Suddenly the events from the previous day came back to him. Stumbling from the bed, he crawled to a trash bin, wretching only bile. Someone came behind him and held his hair from his face. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, slowly, unlike the torrent that forced through yesterday. Comforting arms wrapped around him and lifted him, whispering softly in his ear, words of consolation.

As his tears cleared, so did his head. He could finally decipher the nonsense being muttered and whose voice it was speaking them. His Uncle Severus.

"Draco, how are you?" The potion's masters voice was thick with concern and fatigue.

"I feel like shite. How is he? Oh Gods, what did I do to him?" The blonde pushed away slightly to look at his companion.

"Hush, that's absurdity. You've done nothing. He would kick your arse for thinking that, and you know it. "

Draco nodded absently and moved hesitantly towards Harry, running a finger down the frozen face. He felt weak and broken as he watched his friend slowly dying away. Kneeling beside the bed, he lay his head on an almost cold hand. Only a faint hint of life left. His right arm was thrown across the body in a half hug.

"Draco, you've got to eat. I'm going to use Poppy's floo." He stalled for a moment, watching his godson unhappily. The young Slytherin was close to going over the edge himself.

The blonde just look at the icy expression before him. "Harry? Harry, wake up." When he received no answer, Draco rubbed his cheek against the limp hand. "I want you to wake up. So does Uncle Sev. You should see him. He's hurting inside. Not that he'd ever admit it." Draco sniggered softly, but quit almost instantly, because all he got in return was silence. Thick, never-fading silence. Constant mumblings were uttered against skin as pale as his until Severus came back with some food. After a few bites, Draco gave up as his stomache churned against it.

For three days, Draco sat by Harry's side with his head of house hovering over both of them, worried to migraines. For three days, Draco spoke of Quidditch, the house's rivalries, Weasel and the Mudblood, Dumbledore, and Severus. For three days, he cried, frowned, sulked, and pouted. And then, he snapped.

Severus stepped out of the room to speak with the Headmaster when Draco went off.

"Fuck it, Potter! You don't care enough to wake up for anyone." It was more of a statement than a question. " I don't need this. You don't need this. You're only there, because you feel sorry for yourself. Did you forget about me and Sev? We care. I always thought it was funny when you called Sev the insufferable bastard, now you are. This is redudant in the least and I'm not going to pet your ego anymore. Just wake the fuck up, you obnoxious prick." During his tirade, he had slapped the Boy-Who-Lived numerous times. Now, he crawled on top of him and held his fist above his friend's face, bringing it down in pain and sorrow. The angry hand stopped just above his target when he saw the green eyes disappear behind eyelids and tears slide down his face. Instead of hitting him, Draco dropped down and hugged him for dear life and let his fears of loss flow down his face when he felt the Gryffindor's arms wrap around him and the slender bodies shook in sobs. Both fell asleep to each other's rapid sobs, and that's how their professor and headmaster found them, neither disturbing the two boys.

It was Harry who woke first. The feel of a warm body pressed to his was not unnatural. Draco usually had a fear of the dark, and crawled into the bed with Harry. It was when he opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary with his potion's professor next to his bed, worry filling his eyes that he remembered.

"No," Harry whispered softly, choking back a sob. "Tell me he was under a curse, please Severus. Please tell me he's better now. That he didn't mean it." When no answer was received, Harry shook his head violently. "No, NO!" He began shouting and shaking.

"Harry!" The cool voice beside him shook him from his rant. "Please?" Fear was in his eyes. Would his 'brother' leave him alone again? Both held each other and Harry looked at Severus.

"He called me James. Why would he do that? Why did he call me my dad's name?" Need for the truth was in his eyes. The need to understand was in his voice.

"Harry, they were-Well, I don't know why he called you James. You're nothing like your father. Dammit," he sighed, disconsolate. "They were lovers. I'm sorry that Black made that mistake." Severus watched as Harry absorbed that information, melding into Draco's arms. It was best he learn the truth from him, rather than others. He walked out of the Hospital Wing and down to the dungeons. He'd have to make a rape potion. It has been so long since he'd had to make one of these. If only it could have been a little while longer and not to Harry.

****

End Chapter 6


End file.
